1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart phone application, and more specifically, a smart phone application for facilitating symptomatic diagnosis of a vehicle in response to an indication that there are no diagnostic trouble codes present in an onboard vehicle computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are a common means of transportation in regions throughout the world. In this regard, automobiles may be used for local, day-to-day transportation, or for traveling to more far-reaching destinations.
Automobiles are sophisticated machines comprised of cooperative electrical, mechanical and fluid components. Although automobiles are designed to operate for long periods of time between routine maintenance and checkup, breakdowns may occur at any moment. For those drivers using their automobile for local transportation, a breakdown may be quickly remedied by visiting a local mechanic or repair shop. However, if an automobile breaks down while in a remote location, it may be more difficult to resolve the problem.
For instance, the driver may be required to call an unknown tow-service to have the automobile to a nearby repair shop. Once at the repair shop, the driver is oftentimes in a vulnerable position since the driver cannot diagnose the automobile problem by himself and thus, must rely on the opinion of the mechanic. The mechanic may be misleading as to the true nature of the problem, as well as the cost associated with fixing the problem.
Various devices have been developed to arm the driver with objective diagnostic information regarding the health of their vehicle. For instance, diagnostic scan tools are devices which typically connect with an onboard vehicle computer to retrieve diagnostic trouble codes therefrom. The diagnostic trouble codes may be uploaded to a diagnostic database for analysis for determining a possible diagnostic solution.
Although such devices are typically powerful automotive diagnostic tools, drivers oftentimes do not have access to diagnostic equipment when a vehicle breaks down. For instance, one family may own one diagnostic scan tool for use with several vehicles, such that if any of the vehicles not including the diagnostic scan tool breaks down, the tool may not be available as a resource.
Recognizing this deficiency, there is a need in the art for a diagnostic system which utilizes equipment readily accessible to a driver, should a breakdown occur. One device commonly carried or kept in close proximity to many individuals is a smart phone, which is a handheld electronic device capable of communicating over a cellular telephone network. Smart phones are also typically include data processing and display capabilities, which allows smart phones to be used for a wide range of functions beyond simply making phone calls.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automotive diagnostic system which utilizes the capabilities smart phone to retrieve symptomatic information from a user/driver and upload such information to a diagnostic database. As described below, the present invention addresses these and other improvements to contemporary vehicle authentication and diagnostic prediction systems.